Epoxy-amine adducts, also called “amine adducts”, have been known, where the amine adducts are formed by reacting an amine and an epoxide with each other. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and PTL 2 disclose, as examples of the amine adducts, an adduct prepared by reacting a glycidyl-containing epoxy resin with a dialkylamine; and a neutralized product of the adduct, where the neutralized product is obtained by pulverizing the adduct, and subjecting the pulverized product to a surface treatment with an acidic substance. PTL 3 discloses an epoxy-amine adduct obtained typically by reacting an amino compound and an epoxy resin in specific proportions, where the amino compound contains an amino group and a N,N-dialkylamino group, and the epoxy resin contains an average of more than one glycidyl group per molecule.